Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher ist ein Traumdämon mit einer dreieckigen Form, welcher aus der Gedankenwelt stammt, der sich Zugang zu unserer Welt gewünscht hat. Seitdem er vor über dreißig Jahren von Ford Pines in die echte Welt gerufen wurde, versucht er seine Dimension mit unserer zu verbinden. Er ist für ein mysteriöses Auftreten und seinen sadistischen Humor bekannt. Seit dem Ende von Staffel 1, ist er der Hauptantagonist der Serie. Geschichte Hintergrund Nachdem Ford Pines keine der mysteriösen Geheimnisse in Gravity Falls lösen konnte, verzweifelte er. Er stolperte über eine Höhle, die eine Inschrift hatte, die etwas allwissendes in sich trug. Auch wenn in die Inschrift ihn warnte es nicht zu lesen, las Ford die Zauberformel laut, jedoch geschah nichts. Später an diesem Tag ging Ford in den Wäldern schlafen und so erschien Bill in seinen Träumen. Bill sagte, dass er ein Geist sei und sich alles hundert Jahre inspirieren lies und sagte Ford, dass er ihn gewählt habe. Ford dachte, dass Bill ein freundlicher Kerl ist. Deswegen machten sie einen Deal: Für den Rest des Lebens könne Bill ihn besitzen, wann immer er wollte und im Gegenzug half Bill ihm beim Bau des Universums-Portals, welches viele der Geheimnisse in Gravity Falls entsperrte. Während Ford das Portal testete, wurde Fiddleford McGucket versehentlich in das Portal eingesaugt und sah, was Bill eigentlich plante. Ford entschied sich dann das Portal zu deaktivieren, um Bills Plan zu verhindern. Seit dem versucht Bill Zeit zu schinden und wartet darauf, das Portal zu reaktivieren. Staffel 1 An einem unbekannten Punkt vor der Serie, stieß der Autor der Tagebücher, Stanford Pines, auf Bill, und schrieb seine Kräfte und sein Aussehen in den Büchern 2 und 3 nieder. Bill, und zugleich das Symbol auf dem er bassiert, tauchen oftmals in Willkommen in Gravity Falls auf. Er war der ungesehene Schöpfer der Kryptogramme in Rumble's Revenge. Sein Name wurde erstmals dadurch bekannt, dass, wenn man alle Großbuchstaben der Kryptogramme des Spiels nimmt und sie zusammen legt, sie diese Nachricht ergeben: "MEIN NAME IST BILL". Ein Bild von Bill wird kurz am Ende des Intros gezeigt. Ein ähnlicher Eintrag befindet sich auf der Seite über ihn in Tagebuch 2. Er ist umkreist von verschiedenen Symbolen, welche alle eine Verbindung zu Charakteren der Serie haben. Am bemerkenswertesten ist, dass er, als er zum ersten mal auf Dipper, Mabel und Soos trifft, sie jeweils "Gummibaum, Sternschnuppe" und "Fragezeichen" nennt. Der Eintrag lenkt außerdem die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Brillen-Symbol, denn anscheinend wurde der Autor dadurch einigermaßen alarmiert. Darunter steht "Name: ???" und dieser Text wurde darunter geschrieben: "Dieses dreieckige Wesen hat mich seit einigen Wochen jede Nacht im Traum besucht." Sein voller Name wurde in Tagebuch 3 aufgeschrieben. Hinter seinem Namen steht eine Nachricht, welche mit der Symbol Ersetzungs Cipher verschlüsselt wurde; wenn man den Code knackt steht dort "Lügner, Monster, Gut gekleidet". Mehrere Randbemerkungen sind über der Seite verteilt, wie in etwa "Beobachtet er mich?" und "Bill hat sich als eins der freundlichsten und vertrauenswürdigen Individuen herausgestellt, die ich jemals kennengelernt habe. Was für ein Kerl! Ich könnte ihm Wahrhaftig nicht mehr trauen! Überhaupt nicht bösartig, Bill ist ein wahrer Gentleman." Jedoch wurde die letztere Notiz durchgestrichen und mit dieser Nachricht überschrieben: "BILL KANN NICHT VERTRAUT WERDEN!" Auf der nächsten Seite ist ein Diagramm eines menschlichen Kopfs, auf den mehrere Bereiche geschrieben wurden. Auf der Zeichnung, ist der Kopf geöffnet, und man sieht, wie Bill ihn betritt. In der unteren Ecke links wurde in großen, roten Buchstaben geschrieben: "UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN BESCHWÖREN!" Der Rest der Seite ist mit einer dunkelroten Substanz bekleckert. Das erste mal, dass Bill wahrhaftig in der Serie auftaucht ist in "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)". Gideon Gleeful beschwört ihn, in einem Versuch mit seiner Hilfe die Mystery Shack zu übernehmen. Gideon erzählt ihm, dass er den Code für Stans Tresor direkt aus seinem Gehirn stehlen soll, damit er selbst so an die Besitzurkunde kommt. Bill willigt ein, als er sich an Stan Pines erinnert. Jedoch fügt er hinzu, dass Gideon ihm im Gegenzug mit seinen Plänen helfen wird, welche er aber nicht preisgibt. Gideon stimmt der Abmachung zu, und die beiden machen den Deal mit einem Händeschütteln offiziell. Was Gideon jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass Mabel und Soos das ganze vom Gebüsch aus beobachtet haben, welche Dipper zur Hilfe holen, um Bill in Stans Gehirn zu folgen. Sobald sie im Gehirn ankommen, stoßen sie bereits auf Bill, welcher damit angibt, alles zu wissen, was die drei denken. Um dies zu beweisen, beschwört er Xyler und Craz aus Mabels Fantasie. Er schafft es, die Gruppe auszutricksen selbst nach dem Geheimcode zu suchen, wissend, dass sie ihn direkt dorthin führen würden. Irgendwann, trennt sich Soos von der Gruppe, und Bill nimmt seinen Platz ein. Sobald sie schließlich die richtige Erinnerung finden, schnappt der Dämon sie sich und schafft es beinahe zu fliehen. Aber während er den Gideon die Kombination laut vorliest, schießt Mabel die Erinnerungs-Tür mit einer Nyarf-Pistole in die Erinerung des Bodenlosen Loches. Gideon bricht ihren Deal ab, was Bill sehr aufregt. Er richtet seinen Ärger auf Mabel und Soos, indem er ihre schlimmsten Alpträume zum Leben erweckt, und Xyler und Craz umbringt. Dipper kehrt bald zurück und erzählt den beiden, dass solange sie in Stans Gehirn sind, sie alles machen können, was sie wollen. Sie bekämpfen Bill und besiegen ihn beinahe. Kurz bevor es scheint, als würde er aus Stans Kopf gezwungen werden, bricht er den Vorgang ab. Beeindruckt, entscheidet er sich die drei laufen zu lassen. Er warnt sie vor einer Dunkelheit, die sich ausbreitet, und dass sich alles was ihnen lieb ist verändern wird, und dass er sie im Auge behallten wird. Während er verschwindet, blitzt ein Rad um ihn herum auf, welches dem aus dem zweiten Tagebuch stark ähnelt. Staffel 2 Bill taucht in "Die Socken-Oper" zum ersten mal in Staffel 2 auf, während Dipper versucht das Passwort vom Laptop zu knacken, den er in "Die Höhle des Autoren" gefunden hat. Er bietet ihm einen Hinweis an, im Gegenzug für einen Gefallen, doch Dipper lehnt ab. Später, als der Laptop wegen zu vieler falscher Eingaben einen Countdown zur Datenlöschung eingeleitet hat, taucht er wieder auf, und Dipper akzeptiert schließlich den Deal, der besagt dass Bill eine Puppe erhält. Bill übernimmt Dippers Körper-"Puppe",zerstört den Laptop und foltert sich mit Dippers Körper um diesen zu quälen. Er folgt Mabel zu ihrer Puppen-Vorführung, da sie Dippers Tagebuch dort als Requisite benutzt. Als Mabel erfährt, dass Dippers Körper von Bill gestohlen wurde, trifft sie auf Bill, während sie versucht das Buch für Dipper zurückzuholen. Fast entwendet er es ihr schon, doch sie verwickelt ihn in einen Kampf. Er verliert, da Mabel die Schwächen und die Erschöpfung ihres Bruders zu ihrem Vorteil benutzt. Während er zu Boden fällt, wird er aus Dippers Körper geworfen. Bill ergreift Besitz von einer Puppe, und sagt den beiden, dass er zurückkehren wird. Mabel aktiviert die Feuerwerkskörper, und jagt so die Handpuppen alle in die Luft. thumb Aussehen Bill ist ein gelbes, dreieckiges Wesen, das stark an die Ägyptischen Pyramiden und das Auge der Vorsehung erinnert. In der Mitte seines Körpers befindet sich ein großes Auge, mit je vier Wimpern oben und unten. Meist bewegt er sich durchs schweben fort und steht nur selten auf seinen Beinen. Er hat dünne schwarze Gliedmaßen, trägt eine kleine schwarze Fliege und einen hohen, dünnen Zylinder, welcher über seinem Kopf schwebt. Seine Arme scheinen an keiner bestimmten Position angebracht zu sein und können sich frei an seinen Seiten bewegen. Manchmal trägt er einen schwarzen Spazierstock mit sich, der jedoch in Staffel 2 gelb wird. Persönlichkeit Bill ist ein exzentrischer, verrückter (laut Gideon), möglicherweise psychotischer, unberechenbarer und respektloser Dämon, der viel amüsierend findet, weshalb ist aber nicht bekannt. Er ist ungeheuerlich und seltsam, sowie ein schneller Denker und Sprecher. Auch wenn er vielleicht anfänglich harmlos erscheint, wird er zu einer sehr großen Gefahr, falls er sauer wird. Als er von Dippers Körper Besitz ergriff, zeigte Bill einige masochistische Tendenzen, als er sich aus Spaß oftmals und auf verschiedene Weisen Schmerzen zufügte, da er sie "zum Schreien" fand. Zudem scheint er sehr wenig über den menschlichen Körper zu wissen, besonders seine Grenzen. Beschwörungs-Ritual Um Bill herbeizurufen, braucht man zuerst das Bild der Zielperson. Die Augen der Person müssen durchgestrichen werden, und das Bild muss von acht Kerzen umgeben sein, in einer Kreisformation. Das folgende muss laut ausgesprochen werden: "Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!" Deine Augen werden Blau glühen, und graue Wolken werden aufziehen und den Himmel verdecken. Du wirst "Rückwärts Nachricht" fünfmal rückwärts aussprechen (Thcirhcan Sträwkcür, Thcirhcan Sträwkcür, Thcirhcan Sträwkcür, Thcirhcan Sträwkcür, Thcirhcan Sträwkcür) und ein Dreieck wird in der Luft erscheinen. Ein Auge wird sich öffnen und es wird daraufhin zu Bill. Bills Unheil verhindern Um Bills Unheil in dem Kopf von jemandem zu verhindern, muss man neun Kerzen anzünden, und seine Hand auf der Stirn der Zielperson platzieren. Daraufhin sagt man diesen Spruch auf: "Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. Magister mentium". Sobald es ausgesprochen ist, werden die Augen von dem Sprecher blau glühen, und er wird in das Gehirn der Person gebracht. Dort muss man dann Bill selbst aufspüren und stoppen. Fähigkeiten Bill Fähigkeiten drehen sich um das Gehirn und mentale Manipulation. Er wird als Traum Dämon bezeichnet und zeigt auch viele Eigenschaften die normalerweise mit Dämonen in Verbindung gebracht werden, wie zum Beispiel einen Vertrag mit seinem Beschwörer zu schließen. Sobald er beschworen ist, kann er anscheinend alle anwesenden Personen in einen Trance-ähnlichen Zustand versetzen. Die Welt um sieh herum färbt sich grau und er kann seine Umgebung beeinflussen, was er demonstriert in dem er einem Reh die Zähne herauszieht. Die anwesenden Personen bemerken nicht das sie in Trance versetzt wurden, und erst wenn Bill verschwindet, fällt ihnen auf dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatten. Bill kann in das Gehirn von Menschen durch ihre Träume eindringen. Sobald er erstmal im Kopf einer Person ist, kann er seine Form so verändern wie er möchte, oder die Umgebung beeinflussen. Zudem ist er in der Lage mit seinem Beschwörer in Kontakt zu bleiben, in dem er seinen Körper als eine Art Video-Anruf benutzt. Er kann sogar seinen ganzen Körper als Bildschirm benutzen, um Bilder zu projektieren. Außerdem scheint sein Körper zu einer Taschen-Dimension zu führen. (Man sieht dies wenn Mabel in Bills Körper springt, und erst einige Sekunden später wieder herauskommt, jedoch selber keinen Zeitunterschied erlebt zu haben.) Sobald er in einem Gehirn ist, kann er mit Leichtigkeit Informationen von anderen Personen, die sich auch in dem Kopf aufhalten, erhallten. Er kann sogar ihre Ideen und Bilder zum Leben erwecken. Die erwachten Ideen scheinen dann auch ein eigenes Bewusstsein zu entwickeln, wie im Falle von Xyler und Craz. Bill ist zudem nahezu allwissend. Er behauptet er wisse "viele Dinge", inklusive der Wahrheit über viele Verschwörungstheorien und zukünftige Ereignisse, sowie die Zerstörung des Gideon-Bot und das Gideon ins Gefängnis wandern würde. Bill hat die Fähigkeit die Seelen von Menschen aus ihren Körpern zu reißen, um dann selbst von dem Körper besitz zu ergreigen. Die Person die aus ihrem Körper gerissen wurde ist dann als eine geisterähnliche Form in der Gedankenwelt gefange, und ohne einen Körper können sie nicht mit der echten Welt interagieren. Dieser Körper muss nicht einmal lebendig sein, beispielsweise kann man eine Handpuppe verwenden. Zudem hat Bill gottähnliche Fähigkeiten, da er durch jedes Abbild von sich selber in die reale Welt blick kann, was erklärt warum er auf so vielen Objekten gesehen werden kann. Cameos Die folgenden Sichtungen beschreiben alle Auftritte, in denen Bill nicht physisch anwesend war. Intro Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Sichtungen Staffel 1 * 101. "Die Touristenfalle" (abgebildet) * 103. "Stan verliert den Kopf" (abgebildet) * 104. "Mabels Verehrer" (abgebildet) * 105. "Der Lämmchen-Tanz" (abgebildet) * 108. "Der achteinhalbte Präsident" (abgebildet) * 110. "Gewinner verlieren nicht" (abgebildet) * 111. "Der Alpha-Zwilling" (abgebildet) * 112. "Rache ist süß" (abgebildet) * 113. "Die Wette" (abgebildet) * 114. "Der magische Teppich" (abgebildet) * 118. "Verrückt nach Jungs" (abgebildet) * 119. "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" * 120. "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" (abgebildet) Kurzfilme * 1. "Süßkigkeiten Monster" (abgebildet) * 6. "Der Verstecker" (abgebildet) Staffel 2 * 201. "Zombie-Karaoke" (erwähnt) * 202. "Die Höhle des Autoren" (abgebildet) * 203. "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb" (abgebildet) * 204. "Die Socken-Oper" * 205. "Eine Freundin für Soos" (abgebildet) * 206. "Der kleine Horror-Geschenkeladen" (abgebildet) * 207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" (abgebildet) * 209. "Der Gott der Liebe" (erwähnt) * 210. "Das Northwest-Anwesen" (abgebildet) * 212. "Die Geschichte der zwei Stans" (erwähnt) * 214. "Die Bürgermeisterwahl" (abgebildet) * 215. "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn" * 216. "Die Stan-Pines-Flirtmethode" (abgebildet) * 217. "Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft" * 218. "Weirdmageddon (Teil 1)" * 219. "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" Spiele * "Oddity Creator"(abgebildet) * "Mystery Shack Mystery"(abgebildet) * "Postcard Creator"(abgebildet) * "Fright Night"(abgebildet) * "Rumble's Revenge"(erwähnt) * "PinesQuest"(abgebildet) * "Villians Unite!" Zitate Trivia * Auf der Seite über Bill in Tagebuch 2, steht auf dem -12 Dollar Schein "Semper vigilantem" was Latein ist, und so viel bedeutet wie "Er schaut immer zu". * Wenn Bill einen Pakt mit einer Person abschließt, geht seine Hand in blauen Flammen auf. Das wurde in den Folgen "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" und "Die Socken-Oper" gezeigt. * Sowohl Tagebuch 2 als auch Tagebuch 3 enthallten Seiten über Bill. Während jedoch in Tagebuch 2 beschrieben wird wie man ihn beschwören kann, steht in Tagebuch 3 wie man ihn wieder loswird. ** Zusätzlich steht in Tagebuch 2 das sein Name unbekannt ist, während er in Nummer 3 als Bill bezeichnet wird. *In dem Spiel "Rumble's Revenge" sagte einer der Codes aus "Ich werde nach Gravity Falls zurückkehren..." was seinen Auftritt in "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" andeutet. * Als Bill "Realität ist eine Illusion, das Universum ist ein Hologramm" sagt, deutet er gleichzeitig auf Albert Einstein und Die Matrix hin. Zudem ist dies die Endbotschaft von Mark Twains "The Mysterious Stranger. * Als Bill Dippers Körper in "Die Socken-Oper" übernimmt, behauptet er das es "ganz schön lange" her ist, das er in einem Körper gesteckt hat, was bedeuten würde das er entweder früher selbst mal einen hatte, oder schon zuvor die Kontrolle von jemandem übernommen hat. * wikipedia:David Lynch, der durch Das Geheimnis von Twin Peaks berühmt wurde, wurde angeboten Bill zu sprechen. Er lehnte ab, also benutzte Alex einfach eine "schlechte Nachahmung von ihm". *Ein Code aus "Die Socken-Oper" besagt dass er aus purer Energie besteht, nicht aus Fleisch und Knochen. *Bill CIpher tauchte 2014 auf dem Comicon Panel auf, vor der Vorführen des Trailers für Staffel 2. *In "Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! " spricht er darüber dass sein "Alptraum-Reich" etwas hervorbringen würde. Er unterbrach sich dann selbst, und behauptete er wolle nichts vorweg nehmen. Zudem hat er die folgenden Informationen bekannt gegeben. ** Stühle haben Gefühle und es tut ihnen weh wenn du dich auf sie setzt. ** Die Mondlandung wurde gefälscht um zu vertuschen dass es den Mond gar nicht gibt. In Wahrheit ist es eine Zweidimensionale Scheibe welche Alien-Überwachungsgeräte versteckt. ** Die Westliche Demokratie ist ein Schwindel der von einer Elite-Kabale der super Reichen ins leben gerufen wurde. en:Bill Cipher Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Kreatur Kategorie:Kreatur aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreatur aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreatur aus Kurzfolgen Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Verbrecher